The found child
by Shadow009
Summary: A snow leopard yokai named Shadow was abandoned and was brought to a new family where he was beaten and even raped. He was saved by the famous Splendorman and taken in where he later geta married and has a son. Everyone finds put he is a prince and he is forced to go back leaving his family behind. 16 years later he ends up comeing back and never leaves them again.


"Shadow can you do something for me?" "Sure Papa . What do you need?" "There is a little girl next door. Can you bring her over for me?" I nodded and smiled. "Ok papa." (He is only 8) He walked next door and knocked on the door. "Hello my name is Shadow. Do you wanna come over and play with me?" The little girl smiled and nodded. "Ok! Mommy I am going over to the house next door!" "Be back by 7 ok?" "Ok mommy!" She smiled at me and we walked back to my house. "Shadow wanna play dress up?" I smiled and nodded. "Ok. I have some dress up clothes at my house. Lets go to my room." She smiled and nodded. "Ok." We ran to my room and I opened my closet. "You can be my sister ok?" I looked at her and tilted my head. "But I can't be your sister. I am a boy." "You are not a boy. You have long hair." I have long black hair with silver prints on it that goes to my butt and silver eyes. To tell you the truth I am also adopted by humans. I am a snow leopard yokai. (A human with animal parts.) I was with my big brother when I was a year old and he ended up leaving me in the woods and I was found by a hunter passing by. I never show my ears or tail often because I don't want to be considered a monster. I looked at her and nodded. "I am a boy. I just have long hair." We argued for a few minutes about my gender till I grabbed her hand and put it to my pants. "I am not a girl. I am a boy." She nodded and I sighed. Papa walked in and smiled at me. "Good job honey now you can go play ok?" I nodded and walked out of the house. After a while I walked back into the house and Papa handed me a drink. "Here. I bet you are thirsty." I drank it and smiled. I stopped and looked at him. My body began feeling hot and he took the cup from me. I started trembling and panting. He picked me up and sat me on the couch. He removed my clothes and started playing with my nipples. I moaned and flinched. "Pa-Papa s-stop." After a bit he went to stick a finger inside of me but i tried to get away. He grabbed the knife he had beside him and stabbed my stomach and hands. I screamed and something shot into the room breaking the window and grabbing him. I heard screaming then it stopped. I was grabbed by the same thing and held close. "Child are you Ok!?" I looked at the creature but ended up passing out. I woke up about two days later in a colorful room. I looked around and someone knocked on the door. The door opened and I flinched. A creature with a white face along with a poka-dot suit, a red bow tie and a black top hat. I pulled the blanket back over my head and trembled. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry kiddo I won't hurt ya. My name is Spendorman but I go by Splendy. How are you feeling?" I slowly poked my head out from the blanket and he hugged me gently. He pulled me into his lap and held me. "Don't worry you will be ok here. I can tell you are diffrent and good thing for you I love children." He pulled a blanket over me and I purred softly. I let my fluffy ears and long 6 foot fluffy tail out. My claws and fangs even grew. I felt safe with him but still not trusting. He smiled and giggled like a little kid. "Oh yeah I brought you something to eat." He reached out the table and handed me a cup. I sniffed it and took a drink. I finished it and thanked him. I curled my tail up around me and he pet my head. "How about we play a game? I know you still don't really trust me but I was wondering if we could get along better." I nodded slowly and he smiled. "Great! I'll bring it in." I looked at him and he smiled. "How about I take you with me?" I nodded and he stood up holding me. He took me out of the room and I looked around. It was a huge house but I couldn't sense anyone else in the house. 'He must live here alone.' The house was very colorful and happy looking. I snuggled up into his neck and he smiled even more. Days turned into weeks. I grew more attached to him and I grew to trust him a lot more. "Papa Splendy wanna play a game?" He smiled and nodded. "Ok what game should we play?" I giggled and touched him. "Tag!" I disappeared to another room and he appeared to me. We flashed around the house and I heard something ring. His phone was ringing. He picked it up and I appeared on his shoulder. "Who is it Papa?" "Heya little brother what's going on?" I sniffed the phone and wrapped my tail around his arm. 'Slendy I have a request.' For a moment they spoke and he hung up. "You get to meet my little brother and his friends kitten." I hunkered down and shook my head. He pet my head and picked me up. "Don't worry they won't hurt you." I purred and he kissed my head. He let me down and I groomed my tail. After a bit he came back with a whole bunch of people. My tail fluffed up and I hissed. I ran behind the couch and poked my head out once the door opened. "He is a very shy so please don't try to scare him. I only got him a week ago and he was about to be killed." A red and black dog walked back behind the couch and I changed to a snow leopard cub. I hissed and my tail fluffed up more than it was. I shot up the couch and shot to Splendorman. I climbed his back and he held me. I trembled and hissed at the dog. "Don't worry kitten that is Smile dog. I groaned and noticed the others. I got scared and disappeared to my room. "He does that when he gets scared. I'll go and calm him down. Sally honey how about coming with me?" She smiled and jumped to his arms. They walked to my room and I hissed at her. He sat her down and he walked over to me. I was picked up and calmed down. "Don't worry it's ok. That is my little brother and his family. This little girl is Sally. She is the sweetest out of them all." I looked at her and she smiled. "Wanna play with me?" I was set down and slowly walked over to her. I sniffed her and flinched. I sniffed her again and touched my head to her hand. She pet my head and I purred. Papa picked me up again and I nodded slightly at him. I took a deep breath and was brought to the living room. I noticed everyone talking and I dug my claws into his shoulder but not enough to hurt him. "Don't worry. Everyone I want you to meet Shadow." I seen someone that looked like him and jumped down. I walked over to him and sniffed him. He picked me up and I bumped my head against his hand. He pet me and I purred. I smiled and was tapped on the shoulder. "You wanna change back?" I stopped and nodded. Splendor took me back and tossed me up. I changed back and landed on my feet. I slowly backed up and hid behind his legs. "Are you sure they won't hurt me Papa Splendy?" He nodded and smiled. "Of course kiddo! They won't hurt you." I wrapped my tail around my leg and walked out. I bowed politely and raised back up. "My name is Shadow. Nice to meet you all." I opened my eyes again and looked at them all. I walked over to them and sniffed a few. "I seen a black and white clown. I poked his leg and tilted my head. "I like your colors." He smiled and picked me up by under my arms. "Thank you! I like yours too!" He held me with one arm and pulled out a sucker. He unwrapped it and held it out to me. I sniffed it and let him put it in my mouth. I purred and licked his hand in thanks. He let me down and I looked at papa. I smiled and he smiled back. "How bout we all play a game!?" I nodded and perked up. "Yay! What game Papa!? Tag?! Hide and seek!?" "How about cards." I stopped and tilted my head. "Can we play poker?" A few couldn't help but laugh and Splendy looked at me. "Who taught you that game?" I looked away and my smile faded." "I see. Well we can play if you want." I nodded and smiled. A few decks of cards appeared in my hand and I smiled. We went to the kitchen and everyone who wanted to play sat down at the table. We started playing and I heard someone say, "how bout strip poker? It is more fun." They all looked at me and shook their heads. "Jeff there is a child playing!" I chuckled and smiled. "I don't mind. We can play strip poker. We are all guys right. It isn't like we have to hide anything." They sighed and nodded. "True. Well then I guess it's a game of strip poker. Slendy and I will sit this game out ok?" We all nodded and went on with the game. After about an hour the game was only half way done because of how many there were. I chuckled and was of course winning. I didn't have to take anything off so far. After another hour it was only me vs a guy wearing a white mask with black facial features. I won a few times and he won once. "Off with the shirt." I sighed and stood up on the chair. "As you wish." I removed my shirt and couldn't help but chuckle. I had a tank top under it. I stuck out my tongue and smiled. After a while we finally ended it when everyone was in their boxers except me. I smiled and stood up. I purred in amusement and sniffed the milk in front of me. "Who put something in here? I can smell it." I stopped purring and washed the cup out. I grabbed another one pouring me a diffrent glass of milk. I drank a bit and held it. Walked over to the masked man. "Good game." He looked at me as he slipped his jacket on. "Good game kid." "Your Masky right?" "How did you know?" "I heard it being called a few times during the game..." Before I could say anything else I heard my own phone ring. I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" "Where are you!?" I covered my ear and growled. "Stop yelling dang! That hurt!" "Sorry. I am really worried baby! Where are you!? I haven't heard from you in almost a month and I heard what happened to your father! They said on the news you was no where to be found! Where are you!?" "Don't worry I am fine. I was taken in by Papa S. He has been treating me amazingly. Just please don't mention that bastard around me." "Who? Your father?" "Yeah him. I was saved by Papa S. He is letting me live with him. How about I come over soon?" "Please baby. I want to see you!" "Ok Ok! I'll be over in a bit. I'll tell Papa and head your way Ok?" I could heard him kiss the phone and I sighed. "Please don't kiss the phone. It's embarrassing." "Fine baby. I'll see you soon." "Yeah see ya." I hung up the phone and scratched my head. I sighed and was stared at by almost everyone. "Baby?" "Don't kiss the phone?" "Who the hell was that?!" "Oh that was my best friend Sora. He calls me baby because he is 8 years older than me. He always acts like I'm older than I really am because when I was younger I would say 'I want to marry Sora when I'm older!'" They all chuckled and I disappeared to my room. I threw on a silver kimono and braided my hair. I went to the room Papa was in and he smiled. "Hello Kitten what's up?" "Papa can I go out for a bit? I'll be back soon." He smiled and nodded. "Ok but be careful. Here I made his for you." He pulled a collar from his hat. He used his tentacles he had to put it on. It was a silver collar with bright polka dots on it. It had my name on it and a large snow leopard tag on it with Papa S on the front. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Papa!" He smiled and patted my head. "You are welcome my kitten. Be back soon and be careful!" I smiled and nodded. "Yes Papa!" I reappeared in the other room with everyone and smiled. "Well I am going now. See you all later!" I waved and disappeared to Sora's house. "Sora!" He hugged me and I purred. "Baby Your Ok!" I smiled and nodded. "Of course I am Sora. I told you I was treated amazingly at Papa S's House. He took me in and we have had fun! We play hide and seek, tag, and so much more!" He kissed my head and held me close. I heard a scream form upstairs and the window break. I appeared in the room and noticed it was Jeff. "Jeff why are you here?" He spun a knife in his hand and didn't notice me. I hissed at him and knocked him to the wall. "I ask you a question! Why are you here and why do you have a knife!?" I was bashed into the wall and stabbed in the stomach along with the eye. The same spot on my stomach where I was before. I had enough of him. My tail fluffedd up and I got on all fours. I flashed behind him and scratched him down his back. "Run Lilly!" She took off out the door and I flashed back around to scratch his face. I flashed around scratching him and panting. Blood dropped to the floor and slowly I became dizzy. "Damn you!" I ended up throwing him out the window and he disappeared into the woods. I fell to the floor in a puddle of blood. "Shadow!?" Sora rushes to me and went to call an ambulance. I shook my head and looked at him. "M-my phone. C-call Papa S." He hesitated but then grabbed my phone. He called him and I reached for the phone slowly. He put he phone to my ear and I coughed. "P-papa h-help..." I ended up passing out and the phone went silent. "Kitten!?" He appeared and grabbed me along with my phone and Sora. He took us back to his place and I woke up a few days later witu Sora beside me. I opened my right eye and looked around. "P-Papa...?" He appeared and hugged me. "My kitten!? My kitten are you ok!?" I trembled and latched onto his shirt in shock. "Kitten calm down ok? I'm here don't worry. Just tell me what happened?" "J-Jeff..." I heard Papa grumbled and storm out of the room after putting me on the bed. I slowly got up and flashed to him. I over heard their conversation and I froze. "We are murders! What do you expect us not to kill!? Unlike you we do what we want to! You only protect that beast! That brat is nothing more than prey to us!" I saw Smile Dog walk to me and he looked at me in shock. "Splendy I think you should to be careful on what you two talk about." "Is there a problem?" Papa's face was already diffrent. It was black and looked like a demon. I was trembling in fear and backed up from the dog. He picked me up and I scratched his face. Papa walked closer and seen me. I seen his face and was even more scared then I was. I grabbed the wall and shook my head. "Don't Touch me!" Tears streamed down my face and I shook my head. "Dont touch me!" He went back and was shocked. "K-Kitten h-how long was you there f-for?" I disappeared back to the room and he stopped. "Kitten..." I seen Sora was awake and I latched onto him. "Baby you are shaking like crazy! What is wrong baby?" I shook my head and looked at him. "I wanna go home please." He nodded and picked me up. I wrapped my tail around his arm and he walked out of the room. Sora seen a few of the others and was both confused and a little scared. "Who are these people?" "I don't know anymore. I'm scared Sora." He hugged me tightly and kissed my head. "It's ok baby. I'll get you home." He walked to the living room and Splendor was on the couch with his head in his hands. Sora just froze up in fear. I flinched and tapped him. "S-Sora what's wrong?" He took a few steps back and shook his head. "D-don't worry Sh-Shadow. D-do you k-know w-where we a-are?" I nodded and tried to get down. He held my face closer to his own body and shook his head. "N-Nope. I-its Ok." Splendor noticed us and walked over slowly. "I'm sorry Kitten. I was going to tell you what they where but I was afraid. I swear that I am nothing like them. I love children and wouldn't hurt anyone unless they are hurting someone else. I swear I wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially you! I know I scared you but please don't be mad! I didn't know you were there and I froze when I seen you. Please forgive me Kitten." Sora took a step back and I moved my tail. I wrapped it around Papa's arm and he smiled at me. "It's ok. I forgive you." Sora still refused to let go and I stopped. "Sora I can't breath." He was still in shock. I sighed and kissed his shoulder. "Hey it's ok. He won't hurt you." I sunk my claws into his shoulder and he jumped. "Shadow!? That hurt baby!" "Then let me breath dang it!" He let me go and I took a deep breath. "Thank you!" I stook my head and looked at Papa. I winced and held my wound. "Hey Kitten are you Ok?!" I pulled my hand away and shook my head. "Eyeless kiddo I need your help!" A guy with a dark blue mask with black goo running down it appeared. "Yes?" "His wound reopened. Can you fix it?" He nodded and motioned them to follow him. He took us to his room and laid me down on the other bed for the injured. He pulled my shirt up and removed the bandages. Blood ran down my side and even the scars and bruises that I had (on that side) was revealed. I cleaned the blood up and removed the old stitches. He restitched it and bandaged it up. He removed my shirt and I snapped. I was in a kimono and thanked him. "Thanks for helping Eyeless right?" He nodded and cleaned everything off. I was picked up by Papa and hugged. "My Kitten I am so glad you are ok!" I smiled and hugged him back. "I'm sorry I screamed at you Papa. I was scared that's all." "It's ok. I kinda felt it coming sooner or later." Sora went back into shock. "What the hell is going on here?!" I looked at him and gasped. "Oh right! We didn't tell him what happened did we?!" He shook his head and we went back to the living room. "Sora this is Papa S. His name is Splendorman but I call him Papa Splendy. Uncle Slenderman, Uncle Slendy, and his crew is here. Ben, Masky, Hoodie, Sally, Nina, Candy Pop, Puppeteer, Ticci Toby, Clockwork, Smile Dog, Bloody Painter, Judge Angel, Laughing Jack, Sadie, Jeff, Jane and the others. Well when you heard about my 'father' getting killed you was right but you didn't get to her the whole story. Something happened a few weeks ago that changed everything. I was stabbed in the stomach and side because I was trying to refuse my father. Papa Splendy saved me. He took me in and gave me someone I am happy to call Papa. At first I wasn't so sure but I warmed up to him. It's fun here even though it's just the two of us mostly." I stopped when I seen Jeff walk towards us. I got down and hissed with my tail fluffed up. I was about to scratch him when he grunted. "I'm sorry you brat. I shouldn't have said that and scared you. Plus I shouldn't have stabbed you. You are pretty strong but still weak." I chuckled. "Coming from the being who had to hold me down to stab me. How is your scratches? If you want I can give you some more." He grabbed his knife and I couldn't help but laugh. "Look at Sora's face!" Jeff looked back and chuckled. "So who brought the human and can I kill it?" I glared at Jeff. "Lay a finger on him and your head will be chopped off in an instant. Also coming from the undead himself. I am not stupid. I can tell you aren't dead yet. I can change that if you want." He went to slap me and someone grabbed his arm. It was Papa. "Hurt him and you will die!" Jeff froze and I flinched when I heard his voice change from happy to demonic. He looked at me and hugged me. "Sorry!" I nodded and looked away. "It's ok." A few weeks passed and Uncle along with his crew went back to their place. "Shadow I sighed you up for school." I stopped and looked at him. "School? What for?" "So you can learn. You start in the morning so get a good night rest ok?" I looked at him and nodded. That morning I put on a silver turtleneck shirt and a pIr of black pants. I was given a colorful school bag with everything I need in it." He brushed my hair and I purred. He put it up in a braid and pet under my chin. I purred even louder and he smiled. "I'm sorry I can't take you to school but Masky and Hoodie will." The door opened and they walked in. "Splendor we will be taking him to school now." He nodded and I hid my ears and tail. My bangs fell out of the braid and hid my left eye. The one Jeff cut. He ended up half way blinding me in the eye so I really didn't care. I kissed papa's cheek and hugged him. "See you after school Papa." He smiled and nodded. He pointed to the collar. "Remember to never take that off ok?" I nodded and we walked out of the door. We disappeared to the edge of their woods and they removed their masks. "While we do this we are Brian and Tim. It is like your father. Don't speak of our names, what we do or anything personal." I nodded and we walked to a huge building. I was going to be in the third grade but they said I was to smart so I'm in the fifth. Two grades higher than normal. We walked in and walked to a room. I looked at them and took a deep breath. We knocked on the door and the teacher opened it. She smiled and motioned us to come in. "Class this is Shadow. Why don't you tell a bit about yourself honey?" I nodded and bowed politely. "Hello my name is Shadow. These are my cousins Tim and Brian. I am adopted, I'm not use to a lot of people still and I'm only 8. Please be patient with me while I get to know you all. I hate loud noises and please don't call me a girl. I know I look like one but I am a guy." "Thank you honey. You can go sit anywhere you want." I nodded and bowed to Masky and Hoodie. "Thank you two for bringing me to school." "We had orders to so we followed them. Jack will be here to pick you up after school. We have to do our job. See you soon kiddo." I nodded and waved. I smiled and looked back at the others. Their faces where red and I tilted my head. I looked away and sat by the window. At lunch I pulled my lunch box out and started setting a tuna fish sandwich. I purred quietly and enjoyed eating it. I ate some homemade fish crackers and licked my lips afterwards. "You really like fish huh?" I flinched and looked away nodding. "Don't worry kid I won't bite. I'm Bandit." I sniffed his hand and he blushed slightly. "What are you doing?" I flinched and bowed politely. "I am sorry. I have an incredible nose and I have a habit of doing that understand them a bit more." "Huh?" I nodded and looked up. "I can tell you had a peanut butter and honey sandwich with grapes, whole wheat bread and pretzels." He gasped and sat beside me. "No way! Your nose is incredible!" I blushed a bit and smiled slightly. "Thanks." "By the way what's up with the collar?" "Papa S gave it to me. He never said why though." "I see." I heard beeping from my collar. I jumped and hissed like a cat. I pressed the tag and it stopped. "Hey my kitten how is school so far?" "Dang it Papa you scared me. Wait there is a micro chip in here so you can contact me in this collar isn't there?" "That's correct! Your so smart Kitten. So made any friends yet?" "So your collar is for communication?" "I guess so." "Who are you talking to?" "Oh right Papa this is Bandit. Bandit this is my Papa S." "Oh hello Kiddo! How are you?" "Good thanks. What about you?" "Excited as always!" "Kitty we should have a slumber party tonight! He can come over if he wants!" I chuckled and looked up. "That's a great idea!" I looked at Bandit and he nodded. "I'll contact my mother and tell her." The door opened and Sora picked his head through. "Baby Your here!" He hugged me and kissed my head. "Hello Sora. How are you doing today?" "Great now I have you back in my arms." I blushed and looked at him. "We are in public!" "Ok and?" Bandit chuckled. "Is he your older brother?" I shook my head. "We are best friends." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Ok put me down now please." He sat me down in his lap and hugged me tightly. "We are having a slumber party at papa's mansion tonight. Wanna come?" He nodded and smiled. "Of course. Who is all going?" "It's you and Bandit." He pointed to him and I nodded. "Oh right Bandit this is Sora. Sora this is Bandit." I heard a scream over the collar and I stopped. "Papa what is wrong?!" "There is a bug in the room!" I stopped and perked up. "Ooh what type?" "I don't know!" I laughed and shook my head. "Well call uncle S and get him to get rid of it. I think he could send at least one person. Heck you could even trap it in a cup and I'll get rid of it when we get there. I get out in a few hours so it don't matter." "Yeah I'll do that." After school Eyeless Jack came to pick me up. "Jack can we walked to Bandit's house for a moment? Papa said he can come over so he needs to pack." "Fine what ever." I smiled and hugged him. We went to his house and went in. I sniffed around and was hot. It was way to hot in there. "It's burning in here!" "Baby wanna wait outside?" I nodded and walked outside. I took a deep breath and cooled down. They came back out a few minutes later and I smiled. "Well it's physically impossible to get to the house without me or him so follow me for a moment. Jack were going to the woods Ok?" He nodded and we walked to the woods. "Wait this is The Slenderman's Woods." I chuckled and nodded. "He doesn't mind. I have used his woods a few times." I smiled and took his hand. "Just promise me what ever you see here do not tell anyone." He nodded and I smiled. "Good then. Thank you for walking us here Jack. You can go back home to Uncle Slendy." He nodded and I stopped him. "Wait a sec. I got you something." I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a jar." "I got it yesterday. No I didn't do it myself. I am the son of Papa S. I haven't even tried before." He licked his lips and I chuckled. "It's a thanks. I'll get you home faster." He nodded and I touched him. All of us went to Uncle Slenderman's mansion and I smiled. "Well tell everyone I said hi. Also hello Jeffy." I turned around and smiled. I purred in amusement and looked at him. "I see you where our training again. How'd it go?" "Wanna see?" I chuckled and got on all fours. "Last time we fought you almost blinded me completely. I did leave my mark on you so you should understand the smallest amount of damage I can do." He chuckled and I stuck out my tongue. "So what's up with the normal? Don't tell me you are going to be like us now?" I stopped and shook my head. "Like I would become a murder. I'm nothing like you all. Papa said we can have a sleep over. Well we better be going. Papa has a big bug at home waiting for me to play with!" He nodded and I smiled. I noticed Bandit in shock. "Don't worry Bandit he won't hurt you. Around me most of them are harmless. Well let's go to Papa's mansion shall we?" I held their hands and we disappeared. We was at the large colorful polka dotted masnion and I shot in smiling. "Papa were here!" He hugged me and I smiled. "Hello kitten!" "Hello Papa!" I smiled and looked at Bandit. "Don't worry he is very kind to children. He wouldn't hurt anyone that hasn't done anything wrong. He was he one who adopted me." I stopped and got more excited. "Bug! Where is the bug!?" He pointed to the kitchen and I shot in there. I seen a large cup and picked it up. I smiled and picked the huge spider up. "Isn't it pretty?! It's called a giant huntsman spider. He is adorable!" I pet it and smiled. My ears and tail appeared and I purred loudly. I squeaked like a snow leopard and rubbed my head against it. "Wanna pet it Bandit?" He shook his head and I chuckled. "Well ok. Well see ya little guy." I closed my hand and it disappeared. I smiled and looked at Bandit. "Don't worry I won't bite. I'm just a little excited that's all." I kissed his cheek and wrapped my tail around his arm. "Come on! I'll show you my room!" He was just stunned so it took him a second to finally look around. I smiled and looked at him. "So wanna play a game?" "Sure. What game?" "Tag. I'll be nice enough to just run around. I won't teleport. Later I can see if Uncle Trendy can come over and make us an outfit! Coming from Papa Splendy he is a really fashionable person. Sora wanna see if uncle Trendy can come over? I bet he would love to meet you. You have that sense of fashion yourself." He smiled and nodded. I changed to a snow leopard cub and squeaked. I was excited so I disappeared to Papa. "Papa I have a question." "Huh? What's up kiddo?" "Can uncle Trendy come over?" "Why Don't we go see?" I smiled and nodded. I appeared back in my room and grabbed the two others. "Lets go to uncle Trendy's!" We went back to Papa and disappeared. I changed back and we knocked on the door. A guy that looked 20 opened the door. Long dark grey hair with white snow leopard speckles and silver eyes. His ears and tail was out and he smiled. "Oh Splendorman. Welcome back. Trendorman isn't done with his outfit yet but he will in a bit. Come on in and sit down. I'll make something to drink." "Thank you Star. Come on Shadow, Sora, Bandit. Let's go inside." We nodded and I giggled. We went in and I looked around. "It all matches. It's weird." They chuckled and I turned around. I seen Star freeze and looked at me. "Sh-Shadow?" I tilted my head and recognized him. Tears streamed down my face and he smiled. "Don't cry baby. It's ok." He wrapped his tail around me and we purred. He bent down and wiped the tears from my face. I hugged him and rubbed my face against his. "Kitten you know him?" I nodded and smiled. "Splendorman this is my son." Papa Splendy smiled and nodded. "I see." I let go of him and smiled. "Daddy I want you to meet Sora and Bandit." He bowed politely. "Thank you for taking such good care of my son." They smiled and nodded. Someone that looked similar to Splendy walked down cleaning his glasses. I was so confused. "Is that Uncle Trendy?" "Brother!" "Oh hey Splendy what's up?" "Want to come over? We are having a slumber party tonight!" "Sure. I'll make some outfits for the kiddos." I walked up to him and looked up to see him. "Why do you wear glasses?" "So I can see better." "But you don't have eyes." Splendorman couldn't help but laugh and he patted my head. "I do have eyes you just can't see them." "Oh. Ok." I hugged his leg and smiled. "I'm Shadow by the way." "So your my brother's son?" I smiled and nodded. "Papa Splendy brought us here to ask that. Can daddy come too Papa?" He smiled and nodded. "Of course! The more the better!" I smiled and gasped. "Can we go get the others then!? We can ask uncle Offendy and Slendy if they want to come over! We can introduce Bandit to the others too!" Papa smiled and nodded. "Amazing idea!" I smiled and purred. "I'll go to Uncle Slendy's to see if he wants to come over!" He nodded and I smiled. "Bandit, Sora wanna come with?" "Sure." "Uhh you mean Slenderman?" I nodded and smiled. "Of course I mean him. He is my uncle." "Well uh... I guess." I smiled and grabbed their hands. "Be back in a bit!" We disappeared and appeared at the mansion. We walked in and I smiled. "Hey Ben is Uncle Slendy here?" "Oh yeah in the kitchen talking to Masky, Hoodie and Toby." I smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Bandit this is Ben by the way. Ben this is Bandit. Why don't you and Sora sit here with Ben while I talk to uncle?" They nodded and I smiled. "Ben please don't scare Bandit. So no talking about how you drowned ok?" "Yes Kitty." I smiled and walked to the kitchen. I poked my head in the doorway and they seen me. "Oh hey Shadow." "Hey Uncle Slendy we are having a slumber party at papa's mansion. Wanna come?" "Sure. We don't have anything to do tonight." I smiled and heard screaming from the living room. "Quite scaring Bandit!" I walked back to them and saw blood on the ground. I growled and my claws grew longer. "Who hurt you!?" "I don't know! It was a dog is all I can tell you!" I growled and looked behind the couch. "Come out you mutt!" I changed and hissed. He walked out and I scratched over his eyes. He laughed and went to bite me. I growled and kicked him. He bit my leg and I hissed again. My tail fluffed up and I groaned. He scratched my face and blood covered my cheek. I tore his ear up and tail. I broke his back left leg and dug my claws into his back. He yelled and Jeff shot in the room. "Smiley!" I groaned and panted. "Damn mutt!" I looked at Bandit and grabbed his arm. "Are you Ok?" He nodded and I looked at Sora. "We are going back to Papa's House Ok? I'll tell Uncle to be there in about two hours." He nodded and I walked in the kitchen with blood on me. "Uncle be at papa's House in about 2 hours Ok?" He nodded and noticed me. "Oh What happened!?" "Damn mutt hurt Bandit. We're both beat up now. Sorry bout the blood on the floor." He grabbed me and had Hoodie clean up the floors. Masky got Bandit and took us up too Eyeless's room. He opened the door and he was just putting his mask on. "Hey Eyeless mind a bit of a fix up?" "Fine. Bring them in. He patched Bandit up first while I licked my wounds. He bandaged my leg, and put a large patch on my cheek along with little band aids for some of the scratches. I smiled and he nodded to us. "All patched up." "Thanks Eyeless." He nodded and we left his room. "Well Uncle we better be going. If not Papa will be worried. We have to go find uncle Offender so he can be there." He nodded and pet my head. I purred and we went on our way. I flashed back to uncle Trendy's house and was grabbed by my father. "What happened!?" Papa noticed it and I smiled. "Don't worry Smily was worse than me. He hurt Bandit so both me and Smile Dog got into it. I'm fine don't worry." I chuckled and looked around. "Where is uncle Trendy?" "He is getting things packed. When he gets done we are going to Offendy's house." I smiled and nodded. Just as we said that he walked down the stairs with a huge suitcase. "Wow! That's a huge suitcase uncle Trendy! Do you need any help?" "I think it will be way to heavy for you to carry. I'll just do it." I looked at him and tilted my head. "Can I at least try?" He sighed and nodded. "Go ahead." He set it down and I picked it up no problem. I smiled and looked at him. "I have been training with Uncle Slendy a bit. Try getting bashed into a tree." I chuckled and smiled big. "This is nothing." "Bashed Into a tree!?" I nodded and smiled. "Don't worry I'm fine though. I'm use to a lot of pain. Well then I'm going to take this home and come back Ok?" He nodded and I disappeared. "You really have a good relationship with that kid Splendy. "Well He is a child and a really good one at that. He is straight forward and even makes friends easily. The only problem he has is how small and young he is. He will act like he is an adult at times and then sometimes he would be childish. We would be playing games and then all of a sudden his mood will change into something totally diffrent." "I see." I appeared back and smiled. My ponytail hit the base of my tail and I looked at them. "Is something the matter." "Cub can you take your shirt off please? Just for a moment." I looked around and nodded. I removed it and scars traveled all around my body. "Is something wrong?" He touched my chest and I froze. I started trembling and Sora hugged me. I latched onto him and he lifted me up. "It's ok. Don't worry my baby." I slowly stopped trembling and purred. I snapped and my shirt was back on. "You must really love him huh Shadow?" It was Bandit who said that. "What you wanna hug too?" I was let down for a moment and hugged Bandit. "Don't worry you can have a hug too. Sora picked me back up and I smiled. "Well then let's go to Uncle Offendy's!" "Before we go shouldn't we tell him about Offenderman?" I was confused. "Is there something wrong with him?" "Well no truely. It's not like an illness or something. You haven't really heard about what he does do you?" I shook my head and smiled. "Nope but I bet he is weird." "Well Kiddo where do you think Offender comes from?" I shrugged. "Don't know." "Well he is what you call a sex offender. True he most likely won't go after you but we wanted to let you know what he did before you see him and wonder." I paused and nodded. "Ok." "Well let's go then." We all nodded and disappeared. We arrived at yet another mansion. "What is up with the freaking mansions?!" I heard chuckling and Papa knocked on the door. A creature like them opened the door. He had a mouth, a black fedora, an opened black suit so you could see his check, a red tie, a red rose, dark purple pants and black boots. I poked my head up to see him. He looked at me and grabbed me. "Hello babe what's your name?" "Hello Uncle Offendy I'm Shadow." I smiled and he tilted his head. "Uncle?" I nodded and looked at Papa. "Papa Splendy this is Uncle Offendy right?" He nodded and chuckled. "That is." "She is cute. Why did you bring a babe like her to me Splendy?" "To tell you the truth that she is a he and he is your niece." I gasped and looked behind me. "Uncle Slendy!" He picked me up from Offendy and I smiled. "Your early." "I heard you where coming here so I got worried." I smiled and giggled. "Don't worry uncle he hasn't pulled anything." "So you know what he does?" "Yep Papa, daddy and Trendy told me." I looked at Uncle Offendy and smiled. He put the Rose in my hair and I smiled. "Pretty. Thanks Uncle Offendy." I was set down and I bowed politely in thanks. "No problem babe. Now what was I called for? There had to be a reason why we are all together again." "Oh right! we're having a slumber party at papa's mansion tonight. Wanna come Uncle Offendy?" "Sure. There is nothing to do tonight. Plus if a babe like you is going I'll be there." Sora was pissed off and I could see it. "Sora are you...?" He yanked me into his arms and glared at Offenderman. I looked at him and chuckled. "Right. Uncle Offendy these are my best friends Sora and Bandit. Bandit as you can see this is my uncle Offenderman. You met the other three." I smiled and he looked so lost. "What are they?" I shurgged and tilted my head smiling. "I don't know my self but they are my family. That's all I care about. Well let's go home and get this party started!" I grabbed Bandit's hand and disappeared. We went home and I seen the others. I smiled and was hugged by Sally. "Big brother!" I smiled and picked her up. "Hey Sally." She smiled and looked at me. "Wanna play dress up?" Offendy, Trendy, Slendy, Daddy and Splendy appeared." "You got here fast babe." I smiled and put Sally down. "Well I have been known to disappear. I can go all the way across the world and back faster than you can say my name." I felt someone glaring at me and I smirked. "So you brought the mutt? This is going to be very interesting." I felt an itch on my tail and I jolted. "Eep!" I groomed my tail and stopped. "Sorry something was in my tail." Something bit it and I heard growling. Blood trickled on the floor and I huffed. "We can go another round mutt." I kicked him with my bad leg and growled. My tail fluffed up and he limped over to me growling. "You already broke my back leg!" "You already bit my tail!" I groaned and hissed. I was getting pissed off. I dug my claws into his shoulder and sank my fangs into his neck. He yelped and someone put a hand on my shoulder. It was Sora. I looked at him and stopped. I whipped my head around and licked my claws clean. I seen my tail and cleaned it. "Dang mutt bit my tail." I picked it up and tried my hardest to get the blood from my furr. "He better not have stained it." I changed into a cub and groomed it better. I changed back and looked around. I stuck my tongue out and got up. "Sorry I Just was ticked off. He bit me first though." After we got everything settled I smiled at Trendy. Eyeless patched my tail up so I had bandages close to the tip. "Uncle Trendy wanna help make a fort with us?" "Sure." I smiled and we all helped make a huge fort in the living room. It was huge! Everyone fit in it. I chuckled and disappeared to my room for a moment. I snapped and had my kimono on. I took my hair down and braided it. I chuckled and went back. I grabbed Sally and took her to my room. I gave her a small kimono that would fit her easily. I snapped and she was wearing it. I brushed her hair and put it in a braid. I seen her teddy bear was a little ripped so I took it for a moment and stitched it up. "There you go." She was so happy. She nearly knocked me down hugging me. I chuckled and we went back to the living room. I whispered to Sally and chuckled. "Wanna get Ben?" She nodded and held up her fingers. '3...2...1!' I grabbed Ben and disappeared to my room. I snapped and he was wearing one. He was just like a foot taller than me. I smiled and took his hat off. "There Benny. Nice and comfortable." I took us back and both Sally and I giggled. Everyone seen him and looked at me. I was on the floor dying laughing. "Sally his face was priceless!" Someone stepped on my tail and I jumped. "Eep! Off the tail! Off the tail!" I grabbed my tail and held it close to me. "In the fort everyone. It's movie time." I got in and Sora snatched me up. He sat me in his lap and I purred softly. Half way through it Ben, Bandit, Sally, Jeff and I were out like a light. After the movie Sora picked me up, Papa picked Bandit up and Uncle Slendy picked the other three up. Sora, Bandit and I was in my room because of how big the bed was. Papa could sleep in it if he wanted too. I snuggled up to Sora and purred. He smiled and everyone went to sleep. At around 3 in the morning I heard something in the kitchen. I flashed into the kitchen to see blood on the floor from Jeff and Ben. I ran in and took a knife to the hand. "Do y'all want to have a bad time?" I hissed and they stopped. "S-Shadow!? Why are you up!?" "You two were loud!" I started coughing and he removed the knife from my hand. "Clean up the mess you two made in here. The blood stinks." I noticed Uncle Slendy was up along with my other uncles and Papa Splendy. I looked at then and tilted my head. "So you guys were woke up too?" They nodded and I looked at the two idiots in the room. (Jeff and Ben) "I heard a noise from my room and came to see what it was. If I didn't come sooner Ben would have had one less eye. He hurt my hand." I licked around it and winced. You could see straight threw it too. I looked through my hand and blinked a few times. Slendy stopped and disappeared. He reappeared with Eyeless who wasn't even up completely. After a bit he was fully woken up and stitched my hand up. He put a thick layer of bandages around it and I thanked him. He went right back to his room to sleep. "I would have done something about them but you know how many are here. Plus I didn't want blood everywhere." I walked up to them and tilted my head. "What was the argument about anyways?" "Well..." "I know you two are dating so no need for that. Skip to the point." They blushed and looked away. "Well something happened between Jeff and Jacky." "He got pissed because of a dare." "Well he kissed another man!" I sighed and looked at them. "Please don't argue Jeff if you are dating Benny you shouldn't be messing around with other people even if it was a dare. Ben you should have just talked it over with him and worked it out. You didn't have to fight. Here I'll clean it up move." I grabbed a wash cloth and used my good hand to wash the floor. I got up and smiled. "Now you two go back to sleep ok? Everything is fine now right?" They nodded and we smiled at each other. "Now shoo!" They nodded and walked back to their rooms. I sighed and scratched my head. "How did you know they were dating?" I stuck my tongue out and chuckled. "Well it was easy. Everyone I pass has their own scent. They smelt like each other." I smiled and looked at them. "You can go back to sleep. I'm going back to my room. See you soon uncles and papa!" I disappeared back to my room. Sora was up and I smiled. "Hey Sora." "Hey baby what's wrong?" "Ben and Jeff was fighting." I lifted up my bad hand and winced. "I didn't want Ben to lose an eye so I stepped in." "Are you Ok?!" I nodded and smiled. "I'm totally fine. I just can't use it for a while. Stabbed straight through it." "What happened between them?" "Well they are going out. They have for a bit now and Jeff was dared to kiss Laughing Jack. Ben got mad and they got into it. I heard them in the kitchen not knowing what it was so I went in and thank god I did." I touched my left eye and sighed. "I don't want someone blind. Being half blind in an eye is hard enough but being fully blind will be tough for him." He nodded and kissed my eye. "Why do you have to be so sweet baby?" I smiled and hugged him. "I just know when to be nice and when to be tough. I might be a child but I still know my rights from wrong." Years passed and I became 15. My birthday went amazingly. I had tons of cake, got tons of presents and got to spend the whole day with my family. My hair grew way longer and even dragged the floor when in a braid. My tail was a little over 8 feet long and I looked around. "Papa I have a question." "What's up kitten?" "When I get home from school can you help cut my hair?" "Sure kiddo." I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks papa." "Now off to school. We don't want you to be late for school." I smiled and nodded. I snapped and I wore a black turtleneck shirt and a pair of black pants. I adjusted my collar and smiled. I put my hair into a bun and grabbed my stuff. My ears and tail disappeared. I waved bye to papa and disappeared. I went inside the building and noticed Bandit. "Hey Ban." "Oh hey Shadow." I smiled and we walked to class. We had almost all of our classes together so we didn't really have to worry about a lot of the others bothering us. Ever since I went to school I was always hit on because I was "Handsome and cute" in both the girl's and guy's opinion. Class went by fast and it was time to go. The door opened and Sora poked his head out. I was getting my things ready and I seen him. "Sora!" I smiled and ran over to him. He kissed my eye and I chuckled. "How was school baby?" "Like normal. Still very boring." I faked a yawn and smiled. "How is your eye? Is it bothering you?" I shook my head and smiled. "It is doing pretty good today. Ban, Sora wanna come over today? Papa S is giving me a hair cut and then we can hang." They both smiled and nodded. "Of course. We would love to come over." Bandit nodded and I shot back to finish getting everything situated. I over heard multiple people mumbling. "No fair why doesn't he ever invite us to his house?" "Well they are childhood friends after all." "Well I bet if we are super nice to him he will let us come over." "Well ok. Why don't we invite him out this weekend?" They nodded and a few pairs of girls walked over to me. "Hey Shadow-kun wanna go out with us this weekend?" I looked at them and smiled. "I'm sorry girls but..." Then there was other boys that randomly appeared. "He can't go with you girls because he is coming with us. Isn't that right Shadow?" I smiled and held up my hands in front of my chest. "Sorry but..." "Well who are you going to hang out with? You are always with Bandit and that dude. Why not hang with us?" I backed up and bit and glanced at them both. Bandit grabbed me and Sora kissed me. "He is ours! Back up!" I blushed a bit and smiled. "Sorry but I can't hang out with you all the break. Well some of it." "Yeah because he is hanging with us!" "No because I have to help Uncle Slendy around the mansion on Saturday, Sunday I have to help Uncle Trend make a few outfits for his fashion show that is coming up and I have to help uncle Offend with his garden. Monday I have to train with my cousin Jeff train at 3am, Brian and Tim at 5am, Uncle at 8am, Jack at 10am. Then at 1pm I have to practice on my own, 4pm I have cooking classes with my papa, 6pm I have to make sure I organize my training equipment, 8pm I explore the woods, 10pm I take a long shower and at 11pm I have to make sure I am ready for bed. Tuesday I have to go shopping at 12pm clean up around the mansion at 3pm, I have training with E at 5pm. Wednesday at 8am I have to go to the nail place and get these nails done. It is with my little sister Sally. I promised Uncle Slendy that I would take her. 11 am I have to take Ben somewhere because of a new game that came out. I told him that I would take him. So that means I have to make sure that he is properly dressed and properly taken care of. After I take him then there is a horror convention at 5pm. I have to take Ben, Jeff, Brian, Toby, both Jacks, Jane, Sally, the dog and Candy. Thursday I am free so I am taking a break. Only Bandit and Sora know where I live so they most likely will show up." They smiled and nodded. I chuckled and pulled out my calendar. "Lets see. Friday I am free. Saturday I am stuck baby sitting Sally and Ben because at uncle's mansion there is something important going on so I have to take Sally around town and make sure Ben doesn't play video games all day. Then Sunday I have to go be in my uncle's fashion show." I closed the book and looked at them. "So I am pretty busy that week. We have a two week break but that Monday papa promised me that I will be able to go to where I originally come from to visit my real family." I smiled and bowed politely. "I am sorry but I have a very busy schedule. Maybe before graduation we can all hang out and do something." Before I could finish speaking my collar rang. "Yeah papa?" "Hey it's me." "Uncle? Hey what's up?" "Umm there is trouble at the mansion. We need you to come quick!" I stopped and nodded. "What is wrong? Explain to me!" "Well Jeff and Ben are at it again." "God! Put them on!" "Ok." "You shouldn't have done that!" "Go to fucking sleep!" "Damn it! Stop trying to kill each other! I am going over now! Jeff if that knife had blood on it I swear I will break it in half! Ben I will make sure you don't get that new game! If I get over there and you two are still fighting I will rip your arms off and feeds them to Smile!" I growled and sighed. "My apologies. They are always fighting. Most likely Jeff kissed someone else again and Ben found out. Well I have to get going. See you all later." I shot out of the house and was followed by Sora and Bandit. We got to a safe spot and I transported us to uncle Slendy's mansion. I seen Ben and Jeff looking at me with a scared look on their face. I let my ears and tail out and growled. "You idiots! I was still at school and was talking to some class mates! Do you two really want to have me caught?!" They shook their heads and I touched my eye. "Damn it!" I ended up going blind in my left eye after turning 10 and every so often it would bother me. I looked at them and nodded. "Jeff what did you do?" "It wasn't me this time." I looked at Ben. "What did you...?" I sniffed him again and was in shock. "Ben did you...?" He looked away and Jeff glared at him. "He slept with a normal!" I sneezed and a spray bottle filled with water appeared in my hand. I held my nose and I sprayed Ben with it. "You would at least get rid of that smell. It stinks!" He looked at me and looked away. "It wasn't my fault. I have been trying to explain to Jeff that I was drugged but he wont listen." I stopped and grabbed his arm. "Bare with it for a moment." I clawed his arm and sniffed the blood. I looked at Sora. "Sora and Bandit stay here with Jeff! I have to get this out of him!" I grabbed him and looked at him. "It will be ok. I wont hurt you." I stopped and tilted my head. "Well not that much anyways." I disappeared to papa's mansion and to my room. I locked the door and snapped. Ben was in a kimono and I sat behind him. "This might be a bit awkward but just bare with it. I know Jeff wouldn't have agreed to do it so I'll do it this way. But before I do anything I need to get that smell off of you. Don't move or it will hurt even more." I moved the shoulder of his sleeve down just to reveal his neck. I bit his neck and blood ran down it. He winced and flinched. "Ouch!" I grumbled at him and looked at him. "I hate doing this too but you stink. I am putting my own scent on you for a bit so I can at least be close to you without wanting to throw up." I did the same to the other shoulder and he winced. I sniffed him and nodded. "That is much better. Don't worry I have something to remove my scent from you." He nodded and I sat behind him. I put him between my legs and opened his kimono a bit. I put my hand over his eyes and used the other one to grab him. He jolted and made a funny sound. He blushed and I looked at him. "What was up with that weird sound?" "You scared me! What are you even doing?!" "Just deal with it! I don't want to do it either! I can easily let you stay uncomfortable for a few hours or I can do this. What would you prefer?" He blushed and sighed. "Fine just do what you want." I sighed and moved my hand. "Ngh!" "Just cum when you need too." He grabbed onto my wrist and jolted. He came and I looked at him. "Better?" He looked away and I smiled at him. "Well lets clean you up and take you back then." I went to get up but was pinned down by him. He looked away with his face bright red. "Ummm… Uhhh..." I tilted my head and looked at him. "Benny what's wrong?" He kissed me and my eyes went wide. "B-Benny?!" He looked away and I sighed. "I guess I started this. I should have seen this coming." I ended up pinning him down and kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around my back and moaned into it. I slid my hand down his chest and played with his nipples. I heard little moans and squeaks coming from him as he winced and flinched. I ended up going lower and started jerking him off once again. I ended up removing his whole kimono and sucking him off. I got moans from him and he grabbed my hair. I deep throated him and that got him. "Sh-Shadow I-I'm...!" I nodded and he kept going. He ended up throwing his head back and cumming in my mouth. I swallowed it and he blushed. I put my fingers inside of him and he jolted. Not long after he came again and was panting really hard. I removed them and picked him up. "Lets get you washed up now. I'll get my scent off of you and send you back to your boyfriend." I picked him up and took him to the bathroom. I removed the rest of the kimono and ran a bath water. He jumped and shook his head. "Don't worry I wont let it hurt you. You will be fine." He grabbed onto my shoulder and I sighed. "Fine I will get in with you." I grabbed a few towels and undressed myself. "I was suppose to get a hair cut today but I guess this had to happen." I got in and sat him in my lap. He was shaking and I held him. "Don't worry I won't let it hurt you. I know you are afraid of water but there is no way you can drown in a bath tub with me behind you." I finally got him to calm down and I took my collar off. I heard buzzing and I pushed it. "Yes?" "Hey Kitten ready for your hair cut?" "Well not really. Something went on between Ben and Jeff so I had to stop them. Then come to find out this idiot was drugged so I had to help him. Now I am in the shower with him so he will now drown." "Oh I see. Well I will let you two finish." "Ok Papa. We won't be long." He hung up and I washed his hair. I rinsed it out and got him out. I wrapped him up in a towel after I did and snapped. We was both in a kimono and I smiled. "See that wasn't so bad." He looked away and I smiled. "Well come I will take my scent off of you. The bite marks wont go away for a bit but I will tell them that I had to." I rummaged under the bed and pulled out a kit. I pulled out a stray bottle and sprayed him down. "There all done." He nodded and I patted his head. "Don't worry I will clear everything up between you and Jeff." He hugged me and I smiled. I took him back and was greeted by Uncle Slendy. "Hello Uncle Slendy." "I see they stopped fighting." I nodded and smiled. "I fixed it. I will explain everything in a bit." He nodded and I walked away with Ben. I knocked on Jeff's door and he opened it. He hugged Ben and I smiled. "I see I didn't have to talk to get you two to make up." Jeff noticed the bite marks and glared at him. "Hey don't you start! I am the one who did that thank you very much." He looked at me and I looked at him. "I have a very sensitive nose. He had a horrible smell so I have no choice but to put my own scent on him. I removed it after we took a shower." "You got him to take a bath?!" I nodded and chuckled. "He was so scared. It was kind of cute to be honest. He was scared he was going to get hurt in the tub and I was stuck taking a bath with him. Now his hair is soft and he is clean." I couldn't help but ruffle his hair and purr in amusement. "Well boys we should be going home." After a bit we went home and I finally got my hair cut. It went to my butt and I hugged Papa. "Thanks Papa!" He smiled and hugged me back. "No problem Kitten." I looked around and heard giggling. I tilted my head and sniffed the house. "Who is here?" "Well I was going to tell you but you're as taking a shower. Shadow I want you to meet Silver." A young girl with short silver hair and blue eyes looked at me. She was a chinchilla yokai. I sniffed her and backed up. I looked at Sora and Bandit. I wrapped my tail around Bandit's waist and wrapped my arms around Sora. She was 14 by the looks of it but I didn't really care. It's not like I didn't like her it was just that I didn't want her to take them from me. I threw my hair in a braid and Sora pet my head. I purred and smiled. "Feels nice?" I nodded and he kept doing it. I felt something vibrate in my pocket so I got my phone out. "Yes Benny?" I sat my phone down and he crawled out of it. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later?" "Sure. I am taking the boys out to the woods anyways so we can all hang." He smiled and nodded. "Ok! See you tonight!" I smiled and he went back threw my phone. I picked it back up and put it in my pocket. "Well Papa can you keep these two here for a moment? I wanna see something at the woods." "Sure!" I smiled and chuckled. "Thanks Papa. I'll be right back!" I disappeared and heard something strange. "Come on Kitten we should be going back. We don't want Victor getting upset again." "Don't worry Becka. I just wanna know if the rumors were true. I bet they aren't. No creature lives in these woods that is 10 feet tall and had no face." "Slenderman?" "Yeah that's him." I was behind one of the trees and turned into a snow leopard. I was bigger than most normal adults but was still able to hide easily. "Who said that!? Come out!" "Sorry But I over heard your conversation about my uncle." "Uncle?!" I chuckled and poked my tail out. "Yeah my Uncle Slenderman. He is nice but doesn't like people in his woods uninvited. By the way you two are going out right?" I poked my head out just enough for me to see them but where they couldn't see me. They both was blushing. One was a blond headed 15 year old with green eyes. He was blushing more than the older one with dark brown hair and brown eyes. I chuckled again and purred in amusement. "I am guessing I'm correct. Anyways my name is Shadow. What about you two? I heard Becka but I bet that is just a nickname." "My name is Otabek and this is Yuri." "I see. Well look up if you wanna see me. Well at least my eyes and maybe my tail. It is pretty dark out here." I jumped to the tree and looked down at them. I smiled and purred a bit louder in amusement. I seen Yuri's eyes light up and I chuckled. "You must really like cats huh?" He nodded and I jumped down. "Don't worry you can pet my tail. I won't bit." He pet my tail and he was so happy. "Wait what are you?" "Oh right I'll take you somewhere where there is more light. Just keep a hold on my tail. Otabek if you would be so kind enough to do the same. In the form I don't have a pose able thumbs do I can't grab your hand." I felt him grab my tail and I smiled. "Well let's go." I took them to large rocks in the middle of the woods where there was no trees around us. They seen me and freaked out. "Don't worry I don't bite. Here I'll change back. It might be a bit easier to calm down." I changed back and smiled. "That is better." My tail wrapped around my leg and I smiled. "Well this is my true form. I am a yokai." I stopped and my tail twitched. "If you think about hurting them Jeffrey then might as well leave. I'll make sure you are punished severely by uncle. Or should I tell Papa?" He stopped and all you seen was white teeth. "So you are protecting normals in these woods? You really are wanting a death wish." I couldn't help but chuckle and purr in amusement. "I might be blind in one eye but I do put up a fight. I'll take you down without a single regret. Oh hello Masky, Hoodie. You heard what I said didn't you? You here should know I really hate violence but I'll attack if I must." "Stand down Shadow." I smiled and started jumping a bit. "Uncle Slendy!" "Why are you here Kitten? Wasn't you supposed to be at Splendorman's house?" "Yeah but I told Papa that I was coming for a bit. I was able to sence these two in the woods so I wanted to greet them." "I see my child. Well you two why are you in my woods?" "Well we heard rumors about Slenderman being in the woods. We wanted to see if they where true." I chuckled at them and stopped jumping. "Of course he is real. Who do you think you are talking to?" They stopped and I looked up. "Well I'll remove them from your woods Uncle Slendy. I have to get home soon too. I'll be back later though. Sora and Bandit are coming with me so I have to make sure they understand the rules." I smiled and grabbed their arms. "Where do you two stay?" "A hotel nearby. White building with big red letters on the front." I nodded and took them there. I waved bye and disappeared before anyone could see me. I went back home to see Bandit and Sora playing with my new 'sister.' I went to my room and took my hair down. I brushed my hair then brushed my tail. I finished and stretched. I snapped and was in a black turtleneck along with black pants. I put my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed a few throwing stars. I put a black bandana over my left eye and put the throwing stars in my knee high black boots. I walked out of the room to see her playing with them. I was kinda jealous but I didn't want her fun to be ruined. I looked away and seen Papa. "Hey Papa what are you up to?" "Oh nothing. Just about to play a game. Wanna join?" I smiled and nodded. "Sure. I can ply before heading out. He smiled and fixed my collar. He put it on the outside of my shirt and I thanked him. We walked to the living room and I seen the three. I smiled and looked at the kid. I looked away and smiled at Papa. "So what game are we playing?" "I was thinking a game of hide and seek." I smiled and nodded. "Good idea. I'll count." "Ok. I'll tell the other three." I nodded and looked at them. "Kiddos wanna play hide and seek?" They nodded and went to hide. I laid on the couch and counted. After a bit I got up and took a deep breath. I found the kid first. She was under the sofa. Then I found Sora in the closet, Bandit in the kitchen cabinet and Papa in his room. I looked at the kid. "Your turn to find us." She nodded and giggled. "By the way what is your name? Mine is Silver." "Shadow." She smiled and I disappeared. I went to the rooftop and sat up there blending into the darkness and the black roof. "Papa does he even like me?" "What makes you say that?" "Because he never talks to me, smiled at me or even looks at me. He is handsome and to be honest I would ask him out if he wasn't my brother. He always disappears when I speak to him and he always looks mad when he is around me." "Well he had a horrible past. He hasn't ever had a sibling except fifteen years ago when he was abandoned by his older brother unable to get home. He doesn't really get mad often but most likely he is scared that he will be left again." I overheard everything that was said. "No that isn't the reason. I was abandoned by my family because of my big brother. A the age of one he fucking dumped me in the woods and I was found by a passing hunter. At the age of 3 I was beaten every day and raped multiple times. I hate siblings and I just am in a horrible mood." I grunted and disappeared. "Baby?" Sora was shocked and just looked at Papa. "He is most likely on the roof." They nodded and shot up to the roof. I was sitting with my head on my lap with my arms around my legs. I got up and jumped down landing on my feet. I kicked a tree down and punched a hole in another. I grunted and noticed them. "Oh hey." I appeared back on top of the roof and faked a smile. "What's going on?" They hugged me and tears fell down my face. They both kissed me and I blushed. "Don't cry baby it's ok. Don't worry." "Why don't we leave for the woods? It can just be us and Ben. At least he won't be dumb enough to pull something with us with you." I nodded and they wiped the tears from my face. They hugged me again and I calmed down. Sora picked me up and I smiled. I purred and grabbed Bandit's hand. We went to Uncle Slendy's mansion and walked in. "Ben come on." He turned his game off and shot out of the house. "If you two see any type of pictures hung up out here don't remove them. Heck don't even look at them. Just ignore them." They nodded and I purred. I was sat down and looked up. I climbed up a tree and hung from my legs. I kissed Bandit on the back on the head and he jumped. I chuckled and kissed Sora on the head. "Hehe!" I chuckled and flipped from the tree to the ground. After a bit we were playing around. I didn't see someone behind me until I heard a gun shot and a thud. "Sora!!" I ran to him and grabbed him. "Sora! Sora please answer me!!" He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Forgive me... Shadow." He closed his eyes and blood dropped from his lips. Tears streamed down my face and I shook my head. "Sora wake up!! Please! Sora!" He went cold and I stopped. Tears streamed down faster and my mind went blank. I kissed his head and laid him down. I growled and changed to a snow leopard. My tail fluffed up larger than it has ever before and I hissed. The guy pointed the gun at me and started shaking. I shot to him and ripped his throat out. I clawed his chest and ended up stabbed my claws threw his chest. I changed back and blood covered me. I picked up the man's body and smashed his head into a tree. That shattered both the tree and his skull. I dropped him and fell to my knees in tears. I went to Sora's body and grabbed his hand. I curled around him in tears and shaking horribly. His body was ice cold and he was dead. I changed and snuggled into one last time. I didn't notice the proxies standing there. They walked over and I growled. "Don't Touch him!!" They stopped and looked at me. Bandit was in to much of shock to do anything. Ben just didn't know what to do. I felt something on my head and I clawed it. Blood streamed down it and I growled. They noticed the body by the tree and went into shock. I slowly stopped crying and got up. I picked his cold, lifeless body up and walked to the edge of the woods. They stopped and went close but not enough to be seen. I walked out of the woods and into town with bay ears, tail, claws, fangs and blood on me. I didn't care anymore. I walked to his old house and knocked on the door with blank eyes. His parents opened the door and seen me. "Hey Shadow what's up?" They seen Sora and his mother fell to the ground. "I couldn't protect him." Is all I could say. Tears streamed down my face and onto him. I kissed him and turned around. I got them to follow me back into the woods and the whole mansion came out. Papa, Uncle Trendy, Star, and Uncle Offendy came too. I sat his body down and dug a grave on top of a hill in the spot we first met in. It was in the middle of the woods where there was no trees. Where I took Yuri and Otebek. I touched our heads together and gently sat him in it. I covered the body and put a flower on it. I changed forms and stood by the grave. "Please forgive me Sora. I couldn't protect you." I laid down and refused to move. I slowly fell asleep and woke up in my bed the next morning. "Hello kitten. I brought you some breakfast. Silver helped make it. I ignored them. I turned over and just ignored them. Two weeks went by and it was time to go back to school. I put on a black kimono and put a bandana over my eye. I hid my snow leopard parts and headed to school.

Narrator's P. O. V

Ever since Sora was killed he hasn't said or even made a noise. He hasn't smiled or even ate anything. He refuses to. It isn't like it will kill him anyways. He doesn't even have to eat. He just chose to so everyone could be happy. He went to class and sat down next to Bandit. The teacher walked in and took a deep breath.

Shadow's P. O. V

"This week will be a freebie week. Everyone heard the news correct? There is a creature around town. Two weeks ago it was said to have had blood on it. A long black snow leopard tail and ears. Claws and fangs too. Everyone stay alert at home. It was said to be carrying a dead body of a man." I heard murmurs all around the class room. "It was Sora wasn't it?" "I don't know. I think so." "Well we should make sure Shadow is... ok." Tears rolled down my face and Bandit hugged me tightly. I rested my head on his shoulder and couldn't take it anymore. Everyone looked at me and I just kept shaking my head slowly. "I didn't kill him. I swear I didn't kill him." "S-Shadow it's ok. You did the right thing of telling his parents ok? You didn't hurt him. He was shot in the head by that man. You didn't do anything." I started crying more and my collar went off. "Kitten don't cry ok? Bandit will he be ok? Should I sent someone for him?" "It's ok S He is just upset. He didn't do anything wrong." I dug my nails into Bandit's arms not knowing and he winced. "S-Shadow your nails." I slowly let go and put my head down. "The kids walked up to me and touched my back. "Don't worry Shadow it's ok. That monster will be caught soon." I mumbled. "I'm not a monster. I didn't kill him." "Huh?" I raised my head up and growled while slamming my hands on the desk. Tears fell down my face and I trembled. "I'm not a damn monster ok!? I didn't kill him! I was the one who had to burry him! Why does everyone think just because someone is diffrent they are monsters!? I'm tired of that! I want to have a peaceful life like all of you but I'm not normal Damn it! Don't keep saying that that 'thing' is a monster! I walked to this damn town to show his parents! I was covered in blood because I was laying beside him! I want him back more than anyone! He was the one who accepted me the most before Bandit and I lost him! Damn it I want him back!" Bandit hugged me and tears fell down his face. "Don't cry. Your not a monster. I want him back too." "That creature isn't you. You must be lying to us." I grunted and nodded along with Bandit. "It's me." I let my ears and tail out and pressed my collar. "Papa come get me please. Most likely after this people will try and kill me so I won't be here any longer. You can come do it yourself. I bet this form has them all scared anyways. What's another creature." "Well then I'm on my way." I nodded and heard a beep. "I'm sorry Bandit but looks like the only time we can see each other is at papa's house." I walked to the middle of the room and looked at one of the girls. "You can record this if you want. Truth is I want you to record it." She nodded with shaking hands and records me. "I apologize for scaring you all but my name is Shadow. I am the one you all call a 'monster.' I want you all to know the person who killed Sora wasn't me. I was holding him because I was being his parents to where he is now resting in peace. I was covered in blood from laying beside him. He was my best friend in the world other than Bandit. He accepted me when no one else did. I am a yokai that came from a diffrent world. I was abandoned by my family in this town. I was beaten by my adopted parents at a very young age and even raped at least twice to three times a week from my adopted father. I was found a few years later by my new father. He loves me and even takes amazing care of me. Most of you think that just because we are diffrent that we are monsters." I wiped tears from my face and sniffed. "Most people think that we are dangerous. There are dangerous creatures out in the world. Some do kill and some don't. I am the one that won't unless I have to. I have been living with you all for many years to go to school and even have many people try to be my friends. Please believe me when I say that we are not monsters. We hide because we are scared that we will be taken and killed Or experimented on. There are murders happening every so often in this town because of the misunderstood ones. They where bullied, drowned, raped, forgotten, abused, hurt, depressed and even some where used by the ones closest to them. Sora was killed by a man in the woods. Shot in the head when we was having fun. I miss him so much and I want him back. His parents are upset that he is gone. So is Bandit and I. I was going to lose him one day because of him being human. I'm even going to lose Bandit so I know one day this would have ended. I am sorry for not telling you all sooner what I was but like I said we are scared to come from hiding. Some went insane from normal people because of what they did. If most come out from hiding they will be killed or put in an insane asylums. Take Jeff the killer for example. I won't lie to you all. I know him personally so I know what he is like. He is the kindest person. He went insane after he moved into his new house years ago. His brother went to jail for something Jeff did. His brother took the blame to save his brother. The wanted revenge because he was being bullied. Because of him being bullied his brother was taken away. The kids who hurt him even tried to kill him. Took a knife to him, poured bleach on him and even set him on fire. What do you all think went through his mind? He was terrified I bet. Terrified of dying at that point of time. Wasn't even thinking when he carved the smile into his face. His mother told him he was beautiful and wanted to kill him because he went crazy! He wouldn't have went insane if his mother didn't lie to him! She told him she was going to show his father how beautiful he was but told him to get the gun to kill their own son. He went crazy because of the people who made him like that. You have the little girl Sally too. Raped by her uncle. She was so happy to see her uncle. She was living a wonderful life. Her uncle went to 'play a game' with her and raped her then murdered her. She was just a child. Or you have Slenderman. Good old Uncle Slendy. He is misunderstood! He puts up pictures in the woods and people would take them down or make a mess of his woods. People mess with us and expect us all to just be ok. How can we live in peace or even live at all if we are always called freaks, monsters, creatures, things or even a psycho? You think that every thing that is diffrent you see is bad or a freak. If I was a monster would you think I would show myself? Would you think I would be stupid enough to tell you all what or who I am and risk being killed?" I gave a little chuckle. "True I am stupid for doing this and most likely I will get killed for this if I am not careful. I am trying to say that Sora wasn't killed by me and that we aren't monsters. If you want come to the edge of the woods tonight. I'll prove that we aren't monsters, freaks, psychos. Heck we might be creatures but we want to be considered people or at least not a bad creature." I smiled and they all just looked at me. "Thank you all for letting me be here and giving me at least a somewhat normal life. I understand that you all want me to go so I will." I was about to leave when I was stopped. "Don't leave!" "We are Sorry!" "Please don't be upset!" I smiled and nodded. "It is ok. But what I said was true. I do know Slenderman, Jeff, Sally and all of them personally. Two of Slendy's proxy came to drop me off a few years ago and that same day another one from his crew picked us up. Brian and Tim was his proxies. Jack was one of the other family members. After that speech most likely I will be dead but I will be able to fend for myself in the mansion." I felt someone hug me from behind and I chuckled. "Hello Papa." "Your talking again!! I am so happy!" I couldn't help but chuckle. "I brought everyone! Slendy heard the speech and brought everyone!" I stopped and sighed. "Oh god that means I have to make sure no one gets hurt. They are crazy." I chuckled and was as hugged. "Hey! That was hurtful!" "Yeah you said that we hated being called crazy and things similar!" "I have the right because I am a weirdo too!" I was tackled and laughed. "Hello Benny." Someone jumped on top of me and gave a hiss. "Jeffrey!" "I was so happy you used me as an example!" I chuckled and kissed his head. "You where the first one to pop in my mind." I seen Uncle Slendy and bowed to him politely. "Please forgive me Uncle Slendy but I had no choice but to explain to them about us all. You can bash my head into the wall if you'd like. I will let you." He hugged me and I smiled. "You did good my child." I smiled and he let me down. I walked over to Papa and smiled. "Now where is my little sister?" She poped her head out and I hugged her. "Hey Silver you're pretty soft!" She smiled and I purred. "See everyone they aren't bad if you really want to know the truth. Everyone here is just misunderstood. Jacky where did you go?" He stuck a sucker in my mouth and I giggled like a little kid. Bandit appeared and I hugged him happily. I kissed his head and Papa poked me in the back. I looked at him confused and I sniffed the air. I froze and looked back. Everyone moved from the door way and I noticed someone in a black mask. The person moved the mask away and the sucker dropped from my mouth. I ran over to him with tears streaming down my face. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. He kissed me back and held me close. "Sora!!" He wiped the tears from my face and smiled. "Don't cry baby. Don't cry. I'm here now." Bandit ran over and he was hugged too. "Happy birthday Shadow." I forgot all about it. It was my 16th birthday. I smiled and let the tears fall. "Thank you my love." He smiled and I looked at my classmates. "I am glad that everyone is here. Everyone meet my family. Well it's not all of it. We are missing four others." "Three." I smiled and shook my head. "Four. One won't be here for a bit longer." I was looked at by everyone and I chuckled. "Surprise! Why do you think I took his death like the end of the world?" Smile Dog walked up and sniffed me. "You are having a cub?" I smiled and nodded. "Touch my baby and you will be a headless dog. Understand me?" He chuckled and me and I couldn't help but hug him. "Huh?" "You might be a Mutt but to be honest you are still like a brother to me." He licked my face and I laughed. I looked at the whole class and jumped up. "Let go back to Papa's house and have fun!!" Everyone nodded and I grabbed a few people. I disappeared and everyone looked at the mansion in shock. We went in and I bounced around happily. I purred in amusement and settled down after a bit. I changed into a snow leopard and watched the people from school shiver. "Sorry I can't be in such hot places. I am a snow leopard after all." I changed Into one and purred in delight. I walked around the living room looking at everyone. Someone touched my tail and I jumped. I squeaked in surprise and looked behind me. "Damn don't scare me Sora-Kun." He picked me up and I rubbed my face against his purring. I sniffed the air and he set me down. I walked to Ben and sniffed him. I then walked over to Jeff and sniffed him. I smiled and jumped for joy. "So cute!!" I shot back over to Ben and rubbed my head on his stomach purring. "So you noticed?" He smiled and I nodded. "I wish we could have ours at the same time but I have mine for 100 days. I will have mine sometime in a month." I changed back and hugged him. "So tell me what it is!" "It's a girl I hope." I smiled and nodded. "I would love a little niece! A nephew will be great too!" He smiled and chuckled. "Ahh we have to go look for cute outfits in the morning! Tonight we get to meet the town! I hope that we all get to just walk through town normally starting tonight. It will be so great to leave my ears and tail out without being called a freak." I kissed his head and smiled. I was hugged from behind and groped. "Eep!!" I heard chuckling and grumbled. "Damn you! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He nodded and kissed me. "Yes baby." I smiled and looked at Sora. "I'm going to an uncle!" I smiled and hugged Ben. "I'm so excited!" "Oh your having a baby too?" He nodded and chuckled. "Jeff don't know yet. I was thinking of surprising everyone tonight before we go to the edge." I chuckled and nodded. "I'll make sure uncle won't hurt Jeff." He smiled and nodded. After a few hours we all was starting to get ready to leave. We still had an hour but still. I wore a turtleneck and my bandana. After a few minutes we all got back together in one room. For some reason it was diffrent though. Everyone was around the room but Jeff, Sora, Ben and I. We were in the middle of the room in the spot light. Jeff and Sora nodded at each other and smiled. They bent down on one knee and pulled out a little container. They opened it and smiled. "Will you marry me Shadow?" "Will you marry me Ben?" We both smiled and nodded. I grabbed Sora while Ben grabbed Jeff. Both Ben and I looked at each other and we nodded. "Ben tell him already!" He nodded and Jeff tilted his head. "Tell me what?" "Im pregnant!" Jeff was shocked. So was everyone else. Jeff smiled wider than he already did and lifted him up. "Are you serious!?" Ben nodded and I smiled. "Your going to be a father Jeff!" Jeff kissed him and I chuckled. "I'm so happy." I nuzzled Sora and he smiled. I was purring so loud everyone could hear it. "Damn Shadow!" "Sorry in just so happy!" He picked me up and sat me on his shoulder. I smiled and rubbed the back of his head. There was a hole from the bullet. I looked at him and he put me back down and held me normally. "Don't worry. Now I can be with you always." I smiled and nodded. After a bit I took a deep breath. "Everyone put what your masks and things on. We are about to head out. When we go I'll take a look just in case." They nodded and we all headed out. The normals walked with me and I smiled. We went to the edge and I bowed. "Nice to meet you everyone. My name is Shadow." There we're cops up front and I looked at them. "Drop your weapons if you don't mind. If they attack you I'll stop them. They know not to mess with me. If you attack them we will not hesitate. I can smell the guns and knives so if you have even a single pocket knife I can tell. Drop them or I won't let them come out." They took a deep breath and removed all of the weapons. I nodded and looked at the woods. "Come on our you guys. They don't have weapons on them. When you get out the same goes for you all. Weapons on the ground. If I even smell one it will be snapped in half. They nodded and all walked out to the edge. They all dropped them and I nodded. "Everyone these are the ones I wanted you all to meet." I smiled and looked back. "These are my family." They spotted Sora and was so confused. "I am back from the dead." I smiled and he picked me up. "Papa, Uncle Slendy, Uncle Trendy, Uncle Offendy you guys can come out. You heard what I said. If they lay a finger on you in a bad way you can do something about it. Offenderman Touch even one in an perverted way and your hand will go flying. Do you understand?" He chuckled and nodded. They all walked out and everyone out there flinched. My classmates smiled and looked st everyone. "They treated us amazingly! We was at their place and it was so cool!" I smiled and was put down. I walked closer and was touched on the shoulder by a officer. I looked at him and tilted my head. "Yes Officer? Is there a problem?" He looked at me and shook his head. "No. Carry on." I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Officer." I walkedto the middle of everyone and smiled. "Everyone I won't lie to you. There are some up there that won't hesitate to do anything. Jeff and Sora are the main ones besides my uncles and Papa. I am sorry if it scares you but they are who they are. They might slip up a bit but please don't worry. They will be put in place. I really want you all to give everyone a chance to live together with you all in peace. I heard a few people speak up out from the crowd. "How do we know you aren't just going to flat out murder us all if you get the chance?" "Yeah. There might be a few that don't want to stop!" I smiled and changed forms. "My apologies for changing so suddenly but that form was getting annoying. To tell you the truth I'm not a murderer. The only person I killed was the one who killed Sora. I swear that was it. My father, Uncle Trendy and little sister don't kill either. Everyone else do it for a reason but they won't. If I even hear about one murder that will get me. I understand if it is on accident but on purpose is another thing. But also tell me this. There are murderers in the crowd too. Everyone here could kill anyone here if they truly wanted to. You can't just think about the one that look different." I walked back over to my family and smiled. "So how bout it? How bout we all just live together in peace?" They all finally agreed on it and we were so happy. I smiled and stopped I tapped Sora's shoulder and looked at him. "I'll be right back." He looked at me weirdly and grabbed my hand. "I'll come too." I nodded and smiled at the others. "Be back in a moment." I looked at Ben. "Don't worry. Just morning sickness that's all. I swear. That's probably the worse part. Along with having to pee all the time." I chuckled and put my hand over my mouth. I disappeared home and started throwing up. Sora patted my back and I started panting. "Bleh." "You Ok?" I nodded and smiled at him. "I'm glad I'm with you Sora. I love you." He smiled and kissed my head. "I love you too baby." He started messing with my ponytail and I chuckled. "What?" "Your hair is so soft." I shook my head and started throwing up again. "I can't wait till our baby is born. I hope it's a little girl. What about you?" "I hope for a little boy so he can look like his mother." I smiled and got up. "Well then we should be heading back." He nodded and I washed my mouth out with water. I grabbed his hand and went back to everyone. "Sorry bout that. We're back now." I waved at Ben and chuckled. "What did we miss?" "Well you're just in time. The chief of police wanted to talk to you." I looked at the crowd and smiled. "Ok." I walked to this young man. He was only about 20. Not that old at all. "Hello Shadow." I bowed in respect. "Hello sir." "Please call me Luke." "Ok Luke." "Is it true that all of them will live normally like us?" I chuckled and smiled. "Well not completely normal. I would like for us to stay in the mansions we are in if you don't mind. True it might be a huge change for everyone but I think it will be better for us all. We might look diffrent but they are amazing. Just believe me that they will change for the better. They might not act like normal people at times with anger issues or a statistic mind but it won't be a problem. Here may we talk at the station?" He nodded and I looked at the others. "Slendy take over for a bit. Make sure none of them act stupidly. If they do slam them into a tree or something. If you don't I might. Well depending on what they do and who it is. Ben I have my phone with me so if you need me use Sora's. Do not hesitate to come over Ok?" He nodded and I smiled. "We'll see you all in a bit." I touched the chief and we disappeared to the station. There was at least two there. They seen me and grabbed their weapons. I growled and the chief stopped. "Calm down. We are here just to speak." I looked at the weapons and changed into a snow leopard. My stomach swayed a bit and I followed the man to the room. I sat down and smiled. "Sorry about that Luke I am diffrent you see. I am a yokai so both genders can have babies." He stopped and looked at me. "Your pregnant?" I chuckled and nodded. "Yup! I will have it in about a month." I couldn't help but chuckle. I changed and sat in the chair. "So what do you need us to talk about?" "About your family." "Oh right. Like I was telling you earlier. My family might not be in their right minds but they won't act like they have been. Well not unless they have a reason. There is one in particular you might want to watch for but he is the one I am mostly keeping my eye on." "That is?" "My brother in law Jeff. He ended up killing his brother when he went insane. I have been trying to find Liu but without a scent it's hard. I am keeping him under control though. Most of my family is scared to make me mad." "Is there a reason why?" "Oh right." I pulled my hand up and showed him my claws. I then opened my mouth to show him my fangs. "I get pissed off fairly easy. I try to keep my anger levels down but it's pretty hard with my family." He chuckled and nodded. "I bet." I noticed my phone went staticky so I put it on the ground. "Come on out Benny." He popped his head out of the phone and freaked the chief out. He screamed and I laughed. Ben looked at me and sighed. "We have a situation Shadow." I groaned and popped my knuckles. "Who and what?" "Babe and he is mad about something." I stopped and looked at the phone. "I'll be there ASAP!" I grabbed the chief and we disappeared. I walked over to looked at Jeff. He had Jacky pinned to the tree with the knife to his throat. I glared at him and growled. "Jeffrey Woods!" He growled when he heard that name and stabbed his knife in the tree. "I told you not to call me that anymore you bitch!!" Everyone stopped when they heard that and backed up. "What did you call me Jeffrey?! I didn't hear you!" He flinched and turned around slowly. "S-Shadow!? I-I didn't k-know it was you! P-please d-don't...!" I grabbed him by the neck and dug my claws into him. I pinned him to the tree and listened to him gasp for air. "You caused me to come back here when I was trying to get you all to fucking be able to go to town freely!! Then you have the balls to call me a bitch!! You are lucky everyone is here or you would be dead!" I threw him across the ground and glared at him. "Now I am pissed enough without you causing trouble! I suggest that you shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down before I take that damn knife of yours and stab you threw the damn throat!" He stopped and I grunted. I held my stomach and took a few deep breaths. Sora shot to me and hugged me. "Calm down Ok. It's ok he knows now." I nodded and calmed down slowly. I took my bandana off and wrapped it around my neck. I smiled and was kissed. I bumped our head together and chuckled."Thanks Sora-Kun." I took a deep breath and looked at the chief. "Well at least it was between us." I stopped and looked back. "By the way..." I looked at Laughing and he flinched. "What happened?" "Well Uhh..." I heard the chief laugh and nod. "Starting in the morning you all are allowed to come to town freely." I smiled and shot over to him. I hugged him and smiled. "Thank you so much! I swear I will take care of anything they do that they shouldn't." He smiled and nodded. "How bout you come work for us? Your nose and eyes are amazing. Your a senior right? We can teach you our style but you can do it anyway you would like. How bout it?" I looked at Sora and he nodded. I smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll come work for you." He smiled and chuckled. "We will come and get you tomorrow after school. Well everyone go home. Now I know it will be a huge change but they will be with us from now on." I smiled and walked back to the family. "Let's all go home!" They nodded and smiled. We watched as the others went back. I turned my back and heard my name. "Prince Shadow there you are!!" I turned around and stopped. "Uhhh...!" I backed up and shot into the woods. "Prince Shadow come back!" I was grabbed and growled. "Unhand me!" "Shadow?" I stopped and looked out of the woods. "Mom?" They let me go and I walked slowly back. "Mom..." she hugged me and I hugged her back. We both purred and smiled. "Why are you here Momma?" She smiled and kissed my head. "I came to see you my cub. Someone else came with me." I looked behind her and my mood changed. I growled and she let me go. I noticed my older brother was the one there. I walked over to him and kicked his face into the ground. "You damned bastard!! How dare you show your face after what you did to me! You are lucky I don't fucking kill you!" I growled and felt someone hug me from behind. I snuggled into Sora's chest and he rested his head on my head. "Calm down my kitten." I nodded and glared my brother. I noticed more yokai appeared and I took a deep breath. "Mother why did you bring them here?" "We was actually searching for you. Your fiancé is here too." I stopped and tilted my head. "Fiancé?" She smiled and nodded. "At birth you two were meant to get married." I grumbled and whipped my head back to hug Sora tightly. "I refuse! My mate is right here!" She tilted her head and chuckled. "A human can not be your mate and you should know that. Come home and..." I glared at her and growled. "How dare you tell me who is not going to be my mate!" "Kitten Calm down!" I growled and looked at him. "Calm down!? How aren't you and that she comes up out of the blues and tells me I am not able to marry you!? What are you just going to hand me over... to... them?" I gasped and grabbed his arm. "Papa it's time!" They all looked at me in shock. "Now!? But it wasn't...!" I looked at them and nodded. "Yes now! Damn it do something!!" They started panicking and I was picked up by Uncle Slendy. "Eyeless follow me!" He nodded and we disappeared. After a few hours it was all over. A baby boy was born. Long dark blue hair with his eyes closed. A long snow leopard tail and ears. I purred and licked him. I changed and slowly and gently wrapped around him. "Thank you Eyeless." He nodded and I smiled. I ended up falling asleep and he was hid in my fur unable to be seen. The door opened slowly and Sora walked in. "Shadow?" I slowly opened my eyes and smiled. My mother walked in and Sora sat beside me. He pet my head and I uncurled my body from the baby. He kissed me and I purred. "His name is Yuki." I changed back and winced. I grabbed him slowly and held him close. I curled my tail around him and rested my head on Sora's shoulder. He was crying and I chuckled. "Don't cry my love. Wanna hold him?" I slowly handed him over to Sora and he smiled. Mom was shocked and I smiled at her. "Understand why I was so upset now?" Papa S and they others walked in the room and I smiled. "Isn't he adorable!?" I patted the bed and Smily hopped up. He sniffed Yuki and licked his cheek. "Hello Yuki." I smiled and kissed Smily's head. Ben looked at me and I chuckled. "It didn't hurt that much if that is what you wanna know. It is totally worth it though." He smiled and pet Yuki. "He is adorable. I can teach him how to play video games right!?" I chuckled and nodded. "Absolutely." Jeff looked at him and poked Yuki. "It is cute." I smiled and motioned him to bend down. "Sorry for snapping earlier Jeff. I was just having a mood swing. I'll take care of it for you." I snapped and a bottle appeared in my hand. I put some of it on his neck and bandaged it up. I smiled and looked at him. "There we go. All better." I smiled and heard my phone ring. "Hmm?" Ben gave it to me and I nodded in thanks. "Hello?" "Hey I heard you where looking for me." "Oh right! I'm so glad word got to you! Can we meet up soon? I wanna see you. It has been so long." "Cub?" "You got me. Hello Lucy." "Don't call me that you cat." I chuckled and nodded. "Yes sir. Well how about we meet up in an hour at the park? It will give me time to rest a bit and get ready." "Huh? Rest for what?" "Oh right. I just had Yuki a bit ago. He is so little and cute!" "Oh you had a baby? Congratulations!" "Thanks. Well how about it? Meet up at the park in an hour?" "Sure. See you there." "Yup! See ya Lucy!" I hung up and chuckled. "He is going to kill me when we meet up." I kissed Sora's head and looked at Yuki. "Be a good boy for Papa. Momma has to meet up with someone Ok?" He looked at me and I smiled. I went to get up and I winced. I changed it a snow leopard and grunted. "Damn that hurts!" I flashed home and changed into a diffrent kimono. I braided my hair and I went back. After an hour I went to the park and sat down on the bench. I winced and took a deep breath. I noticed a guy with brown hair, a long purple scarf, a brown coat, green eyes and stitches all over his body. "Hello Liu." "Hello Shadow. How have you been?" I smiled and nodded. "Good." I changed back and smiled. "We can walk freely around town now." "I see. How is my little brother doing?" "He is having a baby soon. I am so excited to see my baby nephew or niece. It's momma Ben is so excited too." I chuckled and looked at him. "What about you?" "I wanna see him." I smiled and nodded. "How bout I take you to the mansion then? He is there with his soon to be husband and everyone else." He nodded and smiled. "Please." I nodded and grabbed his hand. "Wear this though. I wanna surprise him though." He nodded and put on a mask. I chuckled and we appeared back in the room. "Jeffrey come here a moment." He tilted his head and walked over to us. I smiled and flashed to the bed. "Don't scream. Don't make any loud noises. If you have to hug me do it gently. Everyone might want to move back a bit. Most likely there will be someone who falls down." I smiled and Liu. "Ready?" He nodded and I smiled. "Go ahead and take the mask off Liu. Your brother is waiting." Jeff stopped and Liu removed the mask. Jeff started crying and threw himself at his brother. "I'm so sorry Liu!! I didn't mean to kill you!" He hugged his brother and smiled. "I know Jeffy. It's ok. I forgive you. Don't cry ok?" I smiled and Jeff looked at me. I nodded and he hugged me. "Thank you Shadow!" I smiled and pet his head. "Always Jeff. You are my brother in law. I will always be here for you. All of you are my family." Yuki started crying and I smiled. I picked him up and looked at Ben. "Ben I want you to know something." "Hmm?" "Never leave Jeff's side. Jeff never leave Ben's side either. I don't want to have something go between you two." They smiled and nodded. I smiled and Sora kissed my head. "How bout going back?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I slowly got up and smiled. "Well everyone I hope you have a good night." I took both Yuki and Sora to papa's House and to my room. I finally got him to sleep and laid him in his crib. I filled it with fluffy pillows and blankets and made sure the whole room was freezing. Just like what I am use too. I covered him up and snuggled into Sora. That morning I woke up first and smiled. I was greeted by a smile from Yuki and I picked him up. "Hey baby." I licked his head and chuckled. I looked at the pallet on the floor I had made and laid down with him. I changed to a snow leopard and he changed. I decided to feed him like that and groomed his head. After a bit we changed back and I smiled. I put him in a cute little onesie and took him out of the room. I went to the kitchen and seen Papa. I smiled at him and he seen Yuki. "I see you two slept well." I smiled and nodded. "Wanna hold him Papa?" He gently picked him up and Yuki just sat there. "How about going with me to town today Papa?" "Sure. Sounds fun." I smiled and stretched slowly. "How are you feeling?" "I am still sore as hell but I'll live. Well let's get going. I can pick up something for Yuki." He smiled and we went to town. We was stared at but then I waved at them. I had Yuki in a little baby stroller and he sniffed around. He is still unable to open his eyes but he will when he is seven days old. I chuckled at Papa and he was still unsure. He seen a lot of children and I smiled. One looked at me and I waved. "Look mommy a man wearing snow leopard ears and tail!" I smiled and chuckled. "They are real. Wanna feel them?" He smiled and pet my tail. I smiled and looked at Papa. I changed and walked over to Yuki. I picked him up from the stroller and smiled. "This is my cub Yuki. Wanna pet him?" He smiled and nodded. "Be easy ok? He was just born last night." He gently pet Yuki and I smiled. "Kitten I think Ben is over there." I smiled and put Yuki back in his seat. I changed back and smiled. "Benny!" He turned around and walked over to me. I smiled and kissed his head. "How are you doing this morning?" Jeff appeared and I heard the kids scream. "It's ok. He won't hurt you." I slowly walked over to them and smiled. "He looks scary doesn't he?" They latched onto my arm and I smiled. "Don't worry though. He won't hurt you. True he might be scary looking but he is my brother in law. That means he is going to marry my brother. He is really nice. He won't hurt you." I smiled and brought them slowly over to him. Jeff smiled and I chuckled. "Jeff how about you sow them that thing with your tongue?" He stoppedand smiled. He bent down and stuck his tongue threw his cut mouth. I chuckled and they looked a him. "That's so cool!!" "He can't really drink anything either without a straw or it pours out the other side of his mouth." Ben couldn't help but laugh and nod. "He tried drinking a soda last night and got so pissed at it. He threw them on the floor and stormed off." He showed us a video and we started laughing. Jeff looked at Ben a little bit mad and I wiped tears from my eyes. "Sorry but that is so funny!" "Prince!" I stopped and looked around. "What's wrong?" "I thought someone called for me." I heard it again and this time someone grabbed my arm. "Prince Shadow!" I was hugged and stopped. I sniffed the man and smiled. "Shiro?" "I see you do remember me." "Of course I do. You where my favorite butler when I was little. What are you doing here?" "I came to take you home. Your mother is worried. She said if you didn't want to go take you by force. So either you come or Yuki will die." Yuki started crying and I jumped. I walked around and picked him up. "Don't worry baby I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you. Papa S will protect us. Isn't that right Papa?" He smiled and put his tentacles on my head. "You should go home Shadow. You should be with your true family." I stopped and shook my head. "You want to get rid of me that badly?" I looked at Ben and bowed politely. "Please make sure that everyone knows where I am going to be. I'll be going to my mate and I will leave immediately." I snapped and disappeared. Sora hugged me from behind and Yuki started crying. "I know baby. I know." I refused to make eye contact with Sora. "Did you have fun Shadow?" Yuki fussed and I pet his head. "Calm down honey. You have to stay with daddy for a while Ok? Momma has to leave for a while so be a good boy." Tears fell down my face as I touched our heads together. "Please forgive me Yuki." Sora stopped and turned me around. "Shadow what's wrong!? What's going on!?" "I have to go back to the palace. Shiro has come to fetch me. I have no choice. Papa wants me gone so I might as well just leave. If I take Yuki with me then most likely he will be killed. That's why I am leaving him with you. Please forgive me." I handed Yuki to Sora and walked to my room. I took the collar off and set it on the table. "Please forgive me everyone." I tied my hair up and threw on a black kimono. My face went blank. I didn't want to do it but I was left no choice. I couldn't risk losing my son. I grabbed my own necklace and walked out of the room. I looked at Yuki and kissed his head. I removed the charm and made it into an earring. "Please forgive me. I don't want to lose you so please understand why I am doing this. One day we will see each other again and maybe then you will be old enough to understand." I looked at Sora and tears streamed down my face. I put my hand on his cheek and looked at him. "I will always love you Sora. You are my mate always. No matter what I won't stop thinking about you. I have no choice but to go. If not they will kill Yuki. I don't want to lose him so please understand why I must go." He kissed me and bit my neck until it bled. "I understand. Please never forget me Ok? I will always be waiting for the day you come back." He started crying and I kissed I him again. "I'll come straight back to you." The front door opened and a solid white bunny yokai with blue eyes looked at me. He wore a black tux, black pants and a tail coat. "Young lord it is time to go." I nodded and kissed Sora once more. I licked Yuki's head and kissed it. "Goodbye Sora. Goodbye Yuki." I walked out the door and was brought to the yokai world. 16 long years passed and I never stopped thinking about either one of them. My hair grew much longer and I looked the same. After we turn 20 we just look the same. We don't change after that. My tail was a little bit over nine foot and I kissed the ring on my finger. I wore a silver kimono with a black snow leopard on the back. I wore a long silver ribbon in my hair and my bandana around my eye. I took a deep breath and walked out of my room. "Where are you going young lord?" "I am going out today." I snapped and disappeared. I went back to my old town and ran into a 16 year old with long dark blue hair, snow leopard ears, 6 foot snow leopard tail, a black kimono and had his hair up in a braid. He accidentally stepped on my tail and I hissed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to step on your tail!" I stopped and smiled. "Don't worry kiddo. It is ok. So where are you heading?" "Oh I'm going back home. My father is waiting." "I'll walk with you." He smiled and nodded. "Ok. My name is Yuki by the way." "Shadow." After a bit we arrived at Sora's old house in the town. Yuki opened the door and smiled. "Come in. Papa is a little busy right now so I'll make some tea." I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He smiled and we walked in. We sat down and started drinking the tea. "Where did you learn the recipe to make this tea?" "My papa told me it was my mother's old recipe. He said Mom left a while ago to protect us. He never said where he went or if he was even going to come back. I just have really wanted to see my mother." I stopped and smiled. "By the way happy birthday Yuki." "How did you know it was my birthday today?" "Why wouldn't I know? I know everything about you Yuki." Sora walked down the stairs and dropped the books in his hands. He fell to his knees and started crying. "It's been a while love. I see Yuki has grown up into an amazing child." I got up and walked to him. He hugged me and I started crying too. "Please forgive me for not being able to see you for so long. I was unable to come home." He kissed me and I purred. I smiled at Yuki and bowed at him. "I know you because I am your mother Yuki." The door slammed opened and I growled. "There you are your highness! Why did you run off!?" "Just leave me the fuck alone ok!? Damn I'm tired of being followed around all the damn time!" "I am afraid I can't follow that order young lord. Your mother sent me to get you." I flipped him off. "Tell my mother to fucking shove it! Damn I have a right to see my son so shoo before I cut your head off myself." I grunted and let my tail fluff. He left and I smiled. "I will never leave. Let's go home!" Sora nodded and I smiled at Yuki. We all went back to the mansion and I smiled. I was tackled by Ben and I smiled. "Benny!" He smiled and I hugged him. "I missed you!" "I missed you too! Echo come here please!" "Yes Momma!" A young girl about 15 walked up and I smiled. Long dark brown hair and Ben's eyes. She had Jeff's smile and I chuckled. "This must be your daughter. Hello Echo I am Shadow." She tackled me and smiled. "Uncle Shadow!" I laughed and hugged her. The whole house heard me and everyone shot down. "Shadow your home!!" I laughed and was hugged by everyone. "I missed you all! I won't leave you again!"

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
